smifandomcom-20200213-history
Munna
Munna & Musharna: Sister Time is the nineteenth episode of Season 5 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 239th episode. Summary After hours of fighting with each other, Munna and Musharna are told by Rockruff and Shinx to spend sisterly time with each other instead of fighting. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the high cliff, which cuts to Seashell Beach, where Munna and Musharna are seen bickering. Musharna accuses Munna of not accepting her help while battling Wingo, to which an angry Munna replies that she did accept Musharna's help. Just after Munna tells Musharna to stop making the Pokémon fall asleep, the two sisters/rivals overhear a female Pikachu tickle her male shiny counterpart. Munna goes to investigate, but then sees a pink cloud, which leads to Munna and Musharna raising their voices and arguing with each other. Shinx and Rockruff then arrive and suggest that the two sisters spend sisterly time with each other instead of fighting. Munna agrees to the idea, while Musharna tiredly agrees. Shinx and Munna help Musharna agree afterwards, and Munna and Musharna spend time competing in an obstacle course race on the same team. Quotes Musharna: "Why didn't you accept my help when we were battling that Wingo bird? Or whatever his name is!" Munna (angry): "I did accept your help! Don't act as if I didn't! As a matter of fact, Musharna, you have to stop using your dream mist to make all of the Pokémon fall asleep!" Musharna (peeved): "You know, Munna, I..." (The two overhear a female Pikachu tickling a male Shiny Pikachu, but Munna sees what is going on.) Pikachu: (tickles Shiny Pikachu with a feather) "Tickle, tickle!" Shiny Pikachu: "Come on, dude! Feathers don't tickle me. Use your hands!" Pikachu (reluctantly): "Okay..." (tickles Shiny Pikachu, who bursts out in laughter) (Munna then sees a cloud of pink dream mist, which makes the two Pikachu fall asleep.) Munna (furious): "OKAY, MUSHARNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Musharna (furious): (appears behind Munna) "I COULDN'T HELP IT!" Munna (furious): "Oh, sure! It's the same old 'I couldn't help it' excuse." (mimics Musharna's voice) "Oh, I couldn't help but use my dream mist!" (normal voice) "OF COURSE YOU CAN HELP IT!" Musharna '''(furious): "Munna, I told you a million times... you KNOW I can't help—" '''Munna (infuriated): "Yes, you CAN!" (The two argue with raised voices until Shinx arrives with Rockruff.) Shinx: "Okay, what's going on here?!" Munna: "Musharna—" Musharna (interrupting Munna): "No, you don't understand. Munna—" Shinx: "We have an idea for you two." Rockruff: "How about, instead of fighting all the time, you two can spend sisterly time with each other. After all, you're sisters and not just rivals..." (Munna and Musharna share looks.) Munna: "Okay!" Musharna (wearily): "Yeah, sure, why not." Shinx: "Come on, Musharna! You're—" Musharna (peeved): "Okay, fine, whatever!" Munna '''(glaring at Musharna): "Musharna..." '''Musharna: (gulps) "Alright." Rockruff: "There you go!" Shinx: "Now that's what we call a sisterly agreeement." (smiles) -- Trivia * This is the first time that Wingo is mentioned outside of Super Mario Island: The Movie. However, he does not physically appear in this episode. Goofs * After Munna agrees to spend sisterly time with Musharna, Munna speaks with Pom Pom's voice. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 5)